


Fanart: Baby Driver

by Serena_A



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: '67 Shelby Mustang GT500, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Driving Instructor!Arthur, M/M, Stunt Driver!Merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28316337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serena_A/pseuds/Serena_A
Summary: This is ridiculous,Merlin thought to himself.You can already drive. You don’t need to pay for lessons. Even if heishot.-Baby Driverby mother_of_lions
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 83
Collections: Round Table Gift Exchange 2020





	Fanart: Baby Driver

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mother_of_lions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mother_of_lions/gifts).



> _Technically_ not part of the RTGE but whatever, @Queen override! Happy Holidays, Isabella! Thanks for being an awesome fandom bestie! <3

Art by [procoffeinating](https://procoffeinating.tumblr.com/) commissioned by Serena_A for mother_of_lions


End file.
